Monkey Knowledge Upgrades
Notice: This is an expansion to the Monkey Knowledge Points system from BTD6. It is reccomended you familiarize yourself with the system before adding ideas onto this page. Have you ever wished that your tower could have its own stake of land in the Monkey Knowledge Tree? No? Well, here's a compilation conception for it regardless. When adding an Idea, follow this order: Class (Primary, Magic, Military, Support, Heroes, or Powers). Put this part as a Subheading. Name (It's the name. Bold this part so you can tell one upgrade apart from another.) Effect (What the upgrade does) Number of Times Buyable (If applicable) Point Cost (If applicable) Prerequisites (Knowledge required to buy before this. Put "None" if none) Min Points Applied (The number of points you must put into this category before you can purchase this upgrade) Judbud's Knowledge Primary Gunpowder Packing Effect:' '''Increases the blast radius of Firework Monkey and Bomb Tower by 6%, and the pop limit by 3%. Min Points Applied:' 8 '''Rainbow Weapons Effect: Firework Monkey's "Colored Fireworks" upgrade, and any upgrades after that, will give fireworks a 15% chance of having 2 colors. Prerequisites: Gunpowder Packing Min Points Applied: 10 Magic Mystical Shield Effect: Increases Mana Shield to 50 lives, recovering 10 lives per round. Prerequisites: Mana Shield Min Points Applied: 12 Shield Boosting Effect: Mystical Shield has +10 max lives and +1 recovery for every order of magnitude of money you have in Magic Monkeys currently on the field. Prerequisites: Mystical Shield Min Points Applied: 15 Point Cost: 2 Military Weapon Loading Effect: Increase the attack speed of the Dartling Gun (BTD6) by 1% per Dart Monkey whose range is covering the Dartling Gun. Min Points Applied: 10 Support Village Encapsulation Effect: Increases the range of Monkey Villages upgraded to 3rd tier by 10%, upgraded to 4th tier by 20%, and upgraded to 5th tier by 35%. Prerequisites: To Arms: Min Points Applied: 12 Heroes Way of the Bow Effect: Quincy gains an extra arrow every 6 levels. In addition, his triple and quadruple MOAB-damage upgrades are now actually triple and quadruple instead of just +2 and +3. Prerequisites: Empowered Heroes Min Points Applied: 10 Point Cost: 2 (Increased by 1 every "Way of the _" upgrade purchased) Way of the Flame Effect: At levels 7, 14 and 20, Gwendolyn's burn effect becomes more powerful. At level 7, it pops twice as fast as normal. At level 14, it lasts twice as long and pops 50% faster. At level 20, it deals 3x damage to MOAB-class bloons. Prerequisites: Empowered Heroes Min Points Applied: 10 Point Cost: 2 (Increased by 1 every "Way of the _" upgrade purchased) Way of the Bomber Effect: At level 20, Striker Jones applies additional effects to every 5th tier Bomb and Mortar Tower in range. Bloon Crush: Stuns BADs for 1/10 the normal length. MOAB Eliminator: Base attack deals 200 damage to MOAB-class bloons. Bomb Blitz: Activates when bloons get 95% of the way through the track. The Biggest One: Pops 10 extra layers. Pop And Awe: Gains three extra mortar cannons. Blooncineration: Fire effect lasts twice as long and burns 50% faster. Prerequisites: Empowered Heroes Min Points Applied: 10 Point Cost: 2 (Increased by 1 every "Way of the _" upgrade purchased) Way of the Forest Effect: While Obyn Greenfoot is not attacking, he stores up charges for his attack at the same speed he normally attacks. When bloons enter his range, he launches them out super quickly. At level 1, he can store 5. At level 10, he can store 15. At level 20, he can store 35. Prerequisites: Empowered Heroes Min Points Applied: 10 Point Cost: 2 (Increased by 1 every "Way of the _" upgrade purchased) Way of the General Effect: All Military towers in Churchill's range gain a boost to Attack Speed equal to twice the percentage of his level (for example, Level 8: 16%, Level 20: 40%) Prerequisites: Empowered Heroes Min Points Applied: 10 Point Cost: 2 (Increased by 1 every "Way of the _" upgrade purchased) Way of the Technoligist Effect: Benjamin's Bloon Trojan attack gives 75% of the cash of the bloon's children and fires twice as quickly. Prerequisites: Empowered Heroes Min Points Applied: 10 Point Cost: 2 (Increased by 1 every "Way of the _" upgrade purchased) Way of the Witch Effect: All Magic monkeys in Ezlili's range that have at least 3rd tier on the bottom path gain +50% attack speed and pierce. Prerequisites: Empowered Heroes Min Points Applied: 10 Point Cost: 2 (Increased by 1 every "Way of the _" upgrade purchased) Way of Heroes Effect: All Heroes attack 25% faster and have 25% lower ability cooldowns. Prerequisites: All "Way of the _" upgrades Min Points Applied: 25 Point Cost: 3 Batty's Monkey Knowledge Primary Crossbow Mastery Effect: Every Crossbow upgrades (Crossbow, Sharp Shooter, Crossbow Master) for Dart Monkey is now $200 cheaper, has 20% more range and deals 30% more damage. Prerequisites: Master Double Cross Min Points Applied: 13 Military Dart Splinter Effect: Adds +2 darts to Monkey Aces. Prerequisites: Targeted Pineapples Min Points Applied: 8 Support Easy Money Effect: Increases money income by 20%. Prerequisites: Better Sell Deals Min Points Applied: 10 Category:Gameplay Mechanics Category:Upgrades